I Love You Already
by sassyboots4
Summary: a pregnat possessive ex-girlfriend is threating the ones that he loves.will he be able to save them? will he be to late? will he get his shot will the woman he desires? bad summary. please review, i need help! Ryan /Calleigh rating may go up.
1. Anger

Hello everybody!!! I hope you like my new story, please review or pm me with Ideas about where you want or think this should go. Enjoy!!!!!!

******************************************************************************************

" Ryan!"

" Yes, 'Rina?" came his exasperated reply.

This is his life. Ryan Wolfe, a CSI, has been dating Arina Santhos (she hated it when people used her full name) ,a waitress at a local diner, for about five and a half months. He met her at a bar, decided she was nice… you know… no piercings in weird places, no threatening body artwork, no wedding ring… the usual red flags… so he decided he wanted to get to know her. They got talking, they laughed, he asked her out and she said yes. One thing lead to another and they ended up hooking up. They had fun together, and it ended up becoming a weekly occurrence. But then, she became clingy and jealous, always insisting he was cheating on her, and he couldn't take it. One day, he was on his way to her apartment to tell her that they couldn't see each other anymore when she dropped the ball "I'm pregnant" she says.

He wasn't planning on be with her for very long, he knw it was wrong, but he needed to get _her_ off of his mind. Her scent ,her walk her cute accent, he needed it erased. He thought it would be a fun fling, but apparently, he was wrong.

" What did you do with my socks?" she said accusingly.

" I didn't touch your socks. Why don't check under my bed?"

" fine, don't help. Just do whatever suits you and don't bother do anything for anyone else." she began, "You know, that's the problem with you Ryan…" she continued to rant as she climbed the winding staircase. When she reached the bedroom door he heard her mutter , " stupid, selfish bastard."

SELFISH BASTARD?! **HE **WAS A SELFISH BASTARD?! After all he has and is trying to do for her and his unborn child, she has the audacity to call him a selfish bastard. He is a cop for gods sake. His job is to protect and serve… OTHERS!!! Maybe he was blowing this a little bit out of proportion but please, he hears it everyday. If its not socks its underwear, if its not underwear its her lipstick, and if its not her lipstick then its something else that he has never touched before. I mean, come on, enough is enough.

" They aren't there Ryan" she uttered through clenched teeth from the top of the stairs, " I swear Ryan, you better come help me or I'll… I'll " she struggled for a threat deep enough to hurt him.

that's another thing. Whenever he doesn't do something right or doesn't do something wrong she tries to threaten him with something that will get him moving. She's threatened to key his car, to leave him( if only), no sex( not like he cares), or even kill herself. But she has yet to find one that will actually do anything to move him along or that she will actually follow through on. She doesn't have the guts to…

" I'll kill the baby."

Well that was a new one. To say he wasn't prepared would have been an understatement. He was absolutely baffled. Did he ask for this baby? No. Was this the ideal situation he had in mind? No. but, did he love this baby enough already that he would kill anyone or anything that would even_ think _about hurting his unborn child? Hell yes! He hadn't even seen her and he was in love.

" YOU _WHAT_?!" he asked incredulously. Standing from the couch he marched to the bottom of the stairs wearing a mask of shock, confusion, pain and anger.

" You heard me" she spat while walking down the stairs, completely unfazed by his reaction.

And it was that statement that set him off.

" You know what _**ARINA**_? I'm done, finished, finito. I cant stand this or you. The constant insults the threats, this isn't the kind of relationship I want, or the kind of environment I want for the baby."

"What are you saying Ryan?" she almost whispered, alarmed by how fast this was going down hill.

" When I get home from work, I want you, and your crap, out of my house. That means, your cat, your socks, your underwear, your lipstick, ALL of it, gone because we are through . And when I get to work this morning, you better bet your ass that I am filing for custody of this baby, because just now, you showed me that you do not care about its health or well-being, and obviously are not in any state of mind to raise a child."

" Wha… Ry…I… how.. Why…" she barely got out before you heard her ear piercing scream. " RYAN I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU…" the rest was yelled to air as he was already out the door, in his car and on his was to the his attorneys office.

******************************************************************************************

**Now, this is my fist story for CSI: Miami in a while, and I hope im starting out okay. Aswell I no nothing about legal stuff or police work so im gonna need some help with that, so please point out some mistakes I may have made so I can fix them.I just kinda got this Idea while reading another story( thanks Shinrei Nica) and am not quite sure where it is going to take me. I really need reviews to tell me where I should go with this because im kinda not sure my self. I hoped you all liked it. 3 reviews and I will try to post tomorrow or maybe even be kind as this is my first Ryan/Calleigh fic.**


	2. Determination

Read and enjoy!!

******************************************************************************************

It had been a week since _the incident_, and Ryan was stressed as hell. He had spoken to his attorney, and she had told him that it would be particularly difficult to gain custody before the child's birth, but she told him that he should start collecting evidence now. Things like threats to the baby and to herself are definitely things a court will take into consideration when awarding custody.

"Ryan." oh god, not again!!!

Ryan was standing in the trace lab hunched over the desk with his back to the door, running some evidence Calleigh had just collected from the double homicide they were working on. The case was brutal. But, this case hit a little close to home, because, Macy Turner, and Consuela Marantos, were two of his ex girlfriends. He hadn't told anybody this, because it was along time ago, but what are the odds that they would both be killed together, because they didn't even know each other. And what was done to them was horrible. They had been kidnapped, raped with a metal rod( which they found left in the victims), been to within an inch of their lives, then stabbed through the ear with ice picks. Horatio was worried that this might be the work of a serial killer, and when H is worried, everyone is worried.

" Ryan ?" he thought if he ignored her she'd just go away. Right now, he felt like crap and didn't really want to fight with a pregnant lady.

"Ryan!" soon he was facing the door, a worried looking Alex and a frightened looking Calleigh. Thank god it wasn't _her._

" Damn it, Ryan!! We have been searching this place high and low for you, why have you been hiding today?" said Alex in a scolding tone.

" Forget all day, its been all week. What's wrong with you?" the words came out much softer than he thought they would, and he was suddenly compelled to tell them every little problem he's having right now. He needed some advice and Calleigh and Alex were definitely the ones to give it.

"Well… umm…I … well I need some advice." he rushed out.

" Sure baby, you know we are always here for you." came Alex's caring voice.

" why don't we got somewhere quite for lunch and you can tell us all about it." whispered Callleigh.

______

" Oh My God!!!! Ryan, your going to be a daddy!!!! Congratulations!!!" Calleigh shouted as she leapt from her chair into his lap for a big bear hug. He couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. She somehow, always found a way to brighten his day.

"Yeah baby im proud of you." Alex's response was filled with pride. She had always been like a mother to him. " now im assuming you and the mother are no longer together. Is that what you need advice on, baby?"

" Well… yes and … no… you see I …well… I want sole custody of the baby. " he said in a rush, "I know she doesn't care for it the way that I do, and all I want is for my baby to grow up happy and healthy."

" How do you know that she wont raise a healthy baby, Ryan? A court wont award custody to you unless you can prove her an unfit mother." Calleigh was shocked by what he had said, but still not surprised. Even though he made a mistake, he is taking full responsibility, and now going above and beyond and wanting custody. Ryan is a good man, and this woman must be absolutely horrible to let go of someone like him. If she got the chance, she would never do something so stupid.

" I know she is an unfit mother, she threaten to kill the baby." he whispered worriedly.

"oh HELL no!!!!! this she- witch did NOT threaten to hurt my baby's baby. What kind of mother would do or even think of doing something like that?!"

" I don't know but, if it's the last thing I do, I will make sure that baby is safe, because I would do anything for the ones that I love." his statement held the essence of finality, and he was certain that he would do everything he could to win this baby.

******************************************************************************************

that's chapter 2!! Tell me how you like it please review I really have no idea where to go from here, so you really need to help. If I get 3 reviews I will post again today, if I get no reviews, I will stop posting all together(ooh). I hope you enjoyed it J review please!!!!


End file.
